A la luz de la luna
by RememberJustAMemory
Summary: después de un largo día trabajando en en plan vacacional Edward y Bella llegan a su casa, solo que hay un problema... estaban sin energía. Edward consigue una idea algo fuera de lo habitual para tener una noche mas... agradable


**A la luz de la luna**

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo estábamos realmente cansados ¿Por qué será? Se preguntaran, pues por una simple y llana razón. Niños. Niños traviesos de esos que no puedes despegarte ni un segundo por que enseguida hacen algún desastre.

Estábamos llegando del plan vacacional en el que habíamos sido voluntarios para cuidar a los enanos malignos. Todo gracias a mi ocurrente suegra y mi cariños madre, que no se pudieron resistir a organizar un pequeño plan vacacional para el jardín de niños de Renée, Bella quedo encantada con la idea, aunque, yo todavía me estaba preguntando como fue que acepte... Ah, si, ya recuerdo, fue por que Bella utilizo sus poderes seductores para que yo aceptase.

30 niños al cuidado nuestro, no se como logramos sobrevivir estas 3 semanas. Si. Fueron tres tortuosas semanas en las que nos teníamos que despertar a las 7 de la mañana para ayudar a preparar todo, luego a las 9:30 llegaban los pequeños monstruos de caras adorables, mas tarde, como a las 11 íbamos a cualquier centro turístico en el que los niños se puedan entretener por varias horas.

No podía negar que me divertía, era como volver a la infancia pero era demasiado agotador tener que cuidar a tantos chicos, además, puede que sonase como un viejo, pero no tengo la misma energía que un niño de 5 años… Dios, ¿con que alimentan los niños ahora? ¿Con gasolina de avión?

Estábamos llegando a casa, luego del día mas caluroso del veranos, estuvo haciendo unos 40º, y, para colmo de males, estuvimos en el zoológico con los niños totalmente irritados gracias al calor que hacia. Bella estaba mas cansada que yo, cosa que suele pasar si tenemos en cuenta que ella es un imán para los niños, todos llamándola para que les cumpliera sus caprichitos de niño pequeño_ "quiero helado" "quiero dulce" "quiero a mi mami" "quiero ese león"_ mucha veces llegue a preguntarme como es que son tan estúpido. Y por si fuera poco, mama vivía recordando cosas que hacia cuando tenía esa misma edad, haciendo que yo me sonrojase y Bella se riera de mí.

Hoy fue el ultimo día, y no podía estar mas feliz por eso, además de no tener que cuidar a mas niños inmaduros, de los que no me prestaban ni la mas mínima atención y me robaban a mi Bella por todo el día, no tendría que pararme temprano, por lo que Bella y yo podíamos acostarnos a la hora que se nos ocurriese, acabando así, el veto que me impuso Bella después de que ya no podía retractarme.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra casa, Bella se apresuro a nuestra habitación.

– Te noto algo apurada – comente divertido, caminando detrás de ella.

– Quiero tomar un buen baño y tirarme a la cama para dormir – respondió ya quitándose la ropa – hoy ha hecho demasiado calor, me dejo mas agotada que los propios niños.

– Concuerdo contigo completamente – suspire – voy a prender el aire acondicionado para que se refresque el cuarto – Bella asintió y camino con rapidez al baño.

Camine lentamente hacia el aparato, no teniendo ni muchas energías ni apuros. De la nada todo se volvió oscuro. Parpadee varias veces, intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, y maldije internamente_ ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Justo ahora?_

Escuche un grito preveniente del baño; no era un grito de miedo, ni nada parecido, era un grito de furia y enojo _¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!_ Pensé sarcásticamente. Una Bella cansada y enojada no era algo lindo de ver.

Bella salió del baño, con su pelo levemente mojado y algunas gotas de agua en su piel; solo estaba envuelta en una toalla y una expresión de paciencia infinita estaba en su rostro. Se veía algo graciosa; pero más que divertida era demasiado exasperante la situación. Yo también quería bañarme y descansar con el aire acondicionado a máximo volumen.

Bella no me dirigió ni una mirada mientras caminaba hacia la cama, _parece mas tranquila de lo que pensé que podía estar_ me dije internamente, ella tomo su almohada, y, en un gesto totalmente inesperado, se la llevo a la cara y empezó a ahogar largos gritos en ella, no lograba entender muy bien que era lo que gritaba, pero estoy completamente seguro de haber escuchado unas cuantas maldiciones. Suspire cansadamente mientras me revolvía el cabello, _esta va a ser una pesada noche_.

– ¿Mejor? – pregunte luego de que se detuvieran sus gritos.

– Apenas –suspiro pesadamente – realmente quería descansar… además… ¿el día más caluroso del verano? ¿Por qué? – gimió, recostándose en la cama.

– Será mejor que vallamos a la terraza, seguramente abra algo de brisa – sugerí.

– Renée me comento que había unos problemas con las plantas de energía – se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda, donde estaban las pijamas. Se coloco una, que para mi mala suerte, no consistía en más de una pequeña, muy pequeña franela y unos shorts que apenas la cubrían; y sin dirigirme una mirada se fue hasta la terraza.

Volví a suspirar, Bella realmente no ayudaba con respecto al calor. También me cambien colocándome solo un pantalón de pijama y seguí a Bella.

La encontré recostada en unos de los sofás de cuero que había allí, tenia los ojos cerrados y por su seño fruncido, pude notar que realmente le molestaba la situación. Me senté en frente del sofá con su rostro a la misma altura que el mío.

– No te preocupes – le pedí en un susurro mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara, tratando de tranquilizarla – no debe ser por mucho tiempo.

– Ojala tengas razón – mascullo – lo pero seria que tuviéramos que esperar por horas.

**Tres horas después.**

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible que todavía estemos sin luz? ¿Acaso es que esas compañías de luz no piensan en la comodidad de las personas?

Me removí incomodo en el colchón. Después de una hora esperando, decidí moverlo hacia la terraza. Era mejor que estar en el incomodo sofá. Bella gruño molesta a mi lado, había estado intentando conciliar el sueño desde hace rato, pero como es de esperarse, no lo a conseguido, haciendo que por desgracia estuviera mas irritable. Muy, pero muy irritable.

En momentos como este me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesitábamos la electricidad. No podíamos ni escuchar música por los celulares, porque estaban descargados. Me levante a buscar algo para tomar para Bella y para mí. Agarre una vela que había conseguido a tientas en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allí.

Era un verdadero sufrimiento esta situación, no sabia como era posible que mucha gente viviera así, con un par de horas estaba que no aguantaba mas, y Bella no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

Llene 2 vasos de agua y tome un poco de uno de ellos, hice una mueca, el agua estaba muy caliente. Forcé un poco la vista para poder ver entre la oscuridad de la cocina, la verdad no se que estaba buscando.

Mis ojos captaron mi salvación y sonreí. Me dirigí hacia el frízer que pocas veces hemos usado realmente. Fue comprado gracias a la insistencia de mi, un poco loca, hermana, alegando de que lo necesitábamos por si teníamos que hacer una fiesta para celebrar algo. Estaba completamente seguro que estaba lleno. Lo abrí y un aire frio confirmo mis sospechas. Estaba hasta el tope de hielo que apenas se había empezado a derretir.

Tome un puñado de hielo y me lo coloque sobre mi nuca. Me estremecí pero no aleje el hielo, era una sensación totalmente agradable después de soportar esta temperatura insoportable. Se derritió con rapidez, así que tome mas hielo y me pase por mis brazos, pecho y cara.

Una idea se me cruzo por la mente y sonreí pícaramente, tome un envase muy grande y lo llene. Quizás esta noche no sea tan mala.

**Bella POV.**

Estaba acalorada, muy acalorada y no en el buen sentido. Tenia sueño, calor y estaba completamente sudada, realmente estaba harta. Después de que el día me allá dejado completamente agotada, me dejaba sin poder descansar. Ya lo se, había sido mi idea en primer lugar, pero que iba saber yo de que esta situación podía suceder.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí, en señal de que Edward había vuelto, normalmente no escucharía sus pasos, pero en este oscuro silencio, el más mínimo ruido se podía escuchar.

– Bella – me llamo. Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, así que solo hice un pequeño sonido en señal que estaba despierta – creo que acabo de conseguir la cura a este problema, pero tendrás que mantener lo ojos cerrados.

Fruncí el seño en señal de desconfianza, sin abrir los ojos como el me había pedido.

– Al menos que sea un ventilador o algo parecido, dudo que sirva – comente, la única razón por la que no había abierto los ojos era porque, pese a mi desconfianza, estaba algo desesperada por una cura contra el calor.

Su fuerte carcajada hizo aumentar más mi desconfianza.

– ¿Qué estas planeando, Edward Cullen? – dije en tono acusador, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

– Mantente quieta y pronto lo sabrás – la forma que lo dijo se me hizo muy sospechosa, ese tono ya lo había usado conmigo en muchos momentos… íntimos. Pero dudaba que se le ocurriera hacer algo así en esta situación.

– Sabes que en estos momentos te tengo cierta desconfianza ¿cierto? – le aclare. Su risa se volvió a escuchar a mí alrededor, y estaba segura que tenia aquella sonrisita que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

– Solo no te muevas – levante una ceja, esperando para saber que haría a continuación, sentí claramente, como se hundía el colchón en el área de mis rodillas, se puso a horcadas, de modo que no me tocara; y escuche que colocaba algo por sobre mi cabeza.

Antes de que volviera a preguntar dos frías… no, frías no, heladas manos, se posaron en la parte superior de mis muslos, haciéndome dar un salto de la sorpresa. Se rio por mi reacción. Al final la curiosidad pudo más así que abrí mis ojos para mirarlo.

– ¿Cómo…? – mi pregunta se quedo en mi garganta, cuando sus fríos labios empezaron a besar mi cuello, y sus manos acariciaban mis piernas como solo el sabia hacerlo. Lo abrace, y me di cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente frio – ¿Qué…? – no podía coordinar bien mi cerebro.

– Solo calla – volvió a pedir antes de besarme con desesperación. Subió sus manos por sobre mi cabeza, y antes de que me diera cuenta, algo duro y helado estaba recorriendo mi rostro, comenzado por mi frente, viajaba a cada lado de mis mejillas y terminaba en mi cuello.

Gemí. Primero de gusto, pero luego de frustración al sentir como me separaba de su cuerpo.

– Lo siento, es que no quiero que tu pijama quede toda mojada – Al echarme hacia atrás lo vi sonriendo socarronamente. Por esa razón es que odiaba esa sonrisa, siempre la sacaba cuando se sentía el rey de todo, o cuando sabia que tenia razón en algo.

En ves de decir lo poco que me importaba mi pijama, decidí arreglar el problema por mi misma; así que tome mi franela y la mande a volar a algún lugar dentro de la casa, antes de que ocurriera decir otra cosa, mis shorts acompañaron a mi franela. Edward se quedo sorprendido por mis movimientos, ahora estaba completamente desnuda debajo de el. Levante una ceja en señal de arrogancia.

– ¿Acaso no terminaras lo que comenzaste? – Pregunte con un deje de superioridad, por su momento de silencio – es una lastima – dije como si no fuera gran cosa. Eso fue suficiente para despertarlo de ensoñación y que volviera aquella sonrisa peligrosa.

– Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca dejo nada sin terminar – me dijo cerca del oído. Tomo mis pechos en sus manos, ahora totalmente mojadas por el hielo. Jadee con fuerza y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás; Edward aprovecho para seguir dando besos húmedos en mi cuello mientras que masajeaba mis senos con los hielos ya casi totalmente derretidos.

El estaba tomando demasiado control en el asunto así que con mis manos tantee sobre mi cabeza, según tenia entendido, Edward había puesto alguna jarra llena de hielo allí. Tome un par de cubos de hielo, uno en cada mano, y pase los hielos por la cinturilla de su pantalón, a diferencia de él a mi no me importaba si mojaba su pijama, por lo que metí ambas manos para tomar su bien formado trasero.

Jadeo en oído pero no se detuvo, tomo dos hielos mas y empezó a acariciar mi vientre, yo acariciaba sus piernas con mis frías manos, quitando sus pantalones en el proceso.

– ¿estas un poco apurada? – me pregunto con algo de burla. Enrede mis piernas entre las suyas para hacerle dar la vuelta, ahora estaba yo sobre el.

– Para nada – le respondí mientras me sentaba sobre su estomago – solo creo que deberíamos estar en las mismas condiciones – le termine de quitar los pantalones para luego lanzarlos junto con mi ropa. – ahora si estamos iguales – dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. El había tomado un hielo y lo estaba masticando, me incline para volver a besarlo, pero el tenia otras ideas. Me tomo de la cintura y me alzo un poco para poder lamer mi pezón a gusto. Gemí sorprendida y Edward rio, pronto se lo iba a devolver.

Mordió y lamio mi seno a su antojo, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Su fría lengua me estaba volviendo loca, nos giro de nuevo esta vez el sobre mi, metí mi mano en la jarra de hielo casi todo se había transformado en agua pero todavía tenia algo de hielo por lo que tome un puñado de pequeños trazos de hielo. Edward estaba muy entretenido, así que lo sorprendí cuando envolví mi mano en su gran erección.

Gruño con fuerza, me miro sorprendido y le sonreí lo mas inocente que pude mientras que movía mi mano, gimió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lo hice sentarse, mientras que yo me sentaba sobre el, me abrazo con fuerzas, quedando mi pecho apretado contra el suyo, sentía su punta en mi centro mientras lo seguía acariciando, Edward gruñía en mi oído, movía mi mano con total lentitud y paciencia, a veces lo hacia tocar mi centro con su punta solo para escuchar como jadeaba.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando unos dedos totalmente mojados y helados se colaron en mi centro, grite sorprendida, Edward me abrazo por la cintura mientras que movía sus dedos, de ves en cuando apretaba mi manojo de nervios, me recostó otra vez en la cama y me estimulaba casi con frenesí, sus dedos salían y entraban de mi con tanta rapidez, que yo no podía hacer nada, sentía que estaba tan cerca, cuando de repente se detuvo. Lo mire fijamente, y el tenia su sonrisa burlona otra vez.

Sabia que iba a seguir con eso si no lo detenía, decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos, así que lo voltee para quedar otra vez sobre el, me había cansado de los juegos preliminares, tome su erección y lo introduje en mi centro, gemí y Edward hizo lo mismo, tomo mis muslo y me ayudo a conseguir un ritmo, era demasiado lento para mis gusto, el quería que durara pero yo estaba algo desesperada por la liberación, así que decidí aumentar el movimiento moviendo mis caderas mucho mas rápido.

Estaba inclinada sobre el con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su pecho, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando sentí el agua helada golpear mi espalda.

– ¡Edward! – grite sobresaltada. Lo mire sorprendida de que allá hecho eso. Volvió a sacar su estúpida sonrisa mientras veía como el agua goteaba de mi cuerpo.

– Lo siento – dijo, pero era mas que claro que no lo sentía, ni siquiera estaba intentando esconder su sonrisa – es que te vi algo… ¿acalorada? – se rio entre dientes.

Me la iba a pagar muy, pero muy caro.

– No sabes en lo que acabas de meter – le susurre con voz muy baja. El agua fría realmente me había bajado el frenesí, pero ahora era él el que estaba mas… acalorado, como había dicho.

Comencé a moverme otra vez solo que con una increíble lentitud, incluso mas lento de lo que el había querido en un comienzo, me incline y empecé a besarlo con la misma lentitud, mientras que con cuidado pasaba mis uñas por su pecho, eso era algo que a el siempre le había gustado, decía que era como sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, así que lo use a mi favor. El gimió y puso sus manos en mis caderas para empezar a moverlas mas rápido, pero lo detuve, tome sus manos y sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro, entrelace sus dedos con los míos y lo puse sobre su cabeza. Continúe con mi ritmo lento y pausado y seguí besando su pecho y mandíbula.

Edward gruñía y jadeaba, cada vez que intentaba acelerar el movimiento lo detenía y me alejaba, para luego continuar con mi tortura. Ahora era él, el que se estaba desesperando, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de terminar tan rápido como no me lo dio a mi.

– ¡Bella! – Gruño en mi oído – deja de jugar ¡ya!

– Tu empezaste – lo acuse.

Rodo para quedar sobre mí con rapidez, y en un solo movimiento ya tenia las piernas envueltas en su cintura y me penetro con fuerza.

– Eso fue solo porque te vez endemoniadamente sexy cuando estas enojada y te vuelves demasiado provocativa – me susurro con voz ronca – pero ya me canse de tus juegos igual que tu de los míos así que terminamos esto de una buena vez – tomo mis caderas y comenzó a moverse otra vez.

La verdad yo también quería mi liberación y sabia que esta vez no me iba a dejar frustrada, me empecé a mover con el, beso casi con desespero y se lo devolví de la misma manera. Ya comenzaba a sentir el clásico nudo en mi vientre cuando Edward se vino, medio gruño mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, me vine en ese instante. Grite su nombre mientras enteraba mis uñas en sus brazos, Edward siseo en mi oído y se dejo caer sobre mi aunque sostenía parte de su peso en sus brazos.

– Un día de estos me vas a sacar sangre de tanto que me clavas las uñas – bromeo mientras se recostaba al lado mío y veía sus brazos, tenia pequeñas marcas rojas donde había clavado mis uñas. Me reí por su ocurrencia.

– Oh, vamos, dudo que eso pase, no seas tan llorón – me burle.

– ¡Mujer, como se nota que no sabes la fuerza que tienes! – me abrazo por la cintura – aunque me basta que no seas mas fuerte que yo – lo golpee en el hombro, y luego me acomode en el.

– Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabes?

– Al parecer tu eres la que no lo sabe, pero aprovechare mientras que estés deslumbrada por mi – iba a replicar pero la luz de la casa me cegó por un segundo.

– Ahora es que se le ocurre a la luz llegar – ironice.

– Bueno, quien dice que nos tenemos que detener, lo único que a cambiado es que ahora puedo ver mucho mejor – dijo mientras comenzada a besar mi cuello.

– Edward, la cama esta mojada, ni siquiera tenemos un lugar donde dormir.

– Dejemos el colchón aquí y vámonos a la habitación de invitados, todavía no he terminado contigo, tengo pensado cobrarme el mes sin sexo.

– ¿El mes completo? ¿En serio?– pregunte con burla.

– Pruébame – me desafío mientras me arrastraba fuera de la terraza, la verdad no necesitaba retarlo para saber que si era capas, pero quería saber cuanto podemos aguantar esta noche. Total, la noche es joven, como dicen.

**Hola :3**

**Este es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió hace un buen tiempo, pero no había tenido el valor de subirla, hasta que una amiga casi me jala por los pelos para que la termine de escribir (la estaba matando la curiosidad) XDDD**

**Y aprobecho para felicitar a mi mejor amiga que cumplio años ayer.**

**FELIZ CUMPLE SAYA!**

**¿Reviews? ¿Lo merece?**


End file.
